


Random Tumblr Porn

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bulges, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Cockslut Dean, Comeplay, Double Penetration, F/F, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Sam, Twink Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut I wrote on tumblr :) saltandbyrne.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Castiel, underage, twink Cas, belly bulge, gaping

As much as he loves seeing Cas’ pretty little face when they fuck there’s some animal part of Dean that needs to see that perfect little stomach ruined.  Every inch of Cas is so smooth and goddamn tight, his mouth and his ass, the bitten red little nipples that stand out on his chest as he arches back.  Cas doesn’t look like he should know what curse words are, let alone like he should sink down onto Dean’s cock until it’s so deep in Cas’ guts that he can fucking see it.

Dean brushes his hand over the bulge and grits his teeth, adrenaline and the tight clench of Cas’ fuck forced hole gripping him.  Cas is straining for it, mouth open and his head hanging back in the crook of Dean’s collarbone as he seats himself to the base.  The fat outline of Dean’s cock pushes against pale skin and Dean has to bite his lip or he’s gonna blow his load way too soon.

“Do it again for me, baby.”

They’re so close Cas’ breath steams the mirror as he leans forward, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and barely focused.  Fuck, Cas doesn’t even have a driver’s license but he makes the filthiest, cockslut groan as he eases forward and draws up on Dean’s dick.  Slick inch by inch he bucks forward, pulling tight until Dean’s cock pops free with a nasty sound and a steady shine of lube spilling out after it.  Cas’ lips part, licked-wet and shaking in the mirror.  God, Dean doesn’t even know which part of him to look at, two holes gaping pink and slick for Dean at either end.  

“Dean,” Castiel whines, his hole flexing as he throws a look over his shoulder and yeah, Dean knows what he needs.  He pulls Cas back, big hands covering Cas’s hips as he sinks back into that sweet, fuck tight little hole.  Cas lolls himself back, his eyes fixed on the steady push of Dean’s cock as he grunts his way down again.

Cas likes to watch even more than Dean does.


	2. Wincestiel, felching

Sam’s always been in such awe of Dean, you know?  It’s hero worship and fucked up family stuff and let’s face it, Dean himself with that goddamn face.  Seeing his perfect, cock rock brother spread his legs and get fucked bare, Christ, it just crosses all the wires in his brain. Watching Dean take Cas’ cock in his ass and moan, beg for it, stretch himself out and fuck back onto it until the bed shakes gets Sam’s dick drooling hard like nothing else.

And as good as it is to watch Cas plow into him, all the strength the good Lord gave him focused on tearing Dean apart, Sam’s favorite, cock jerk part is when Cas pulls out.  

He loves seeing Dean ruined.

It’s better than sucking Dean off, better than the tears that streak his cheeks when Cas face fucks him star-eyed, better than both of them painting his face and smiling when he scoops it back into his mouth with greedy fingers, better than taking them both in his mouth and gagging on come when Cas cheats and comes at exactly the same time Dean does.

There’s nothing better than laying flat on his back while Dean’s hovers over his face, come dripping from his hole to dot Sam’s chin and make him buck up for it.  There’s nothing better than the shameless, wet sucks of his mouth when Dean finally, finally cants back onto Sam’s face and feeds Cas right back to him, muscles flexing around Sam’s ear as he pushes every drop of it out.


	3. Dean/Castiel, underage, size difference

It’s so fucked but Dean’s favorite thing is how dirty it makes him feel.  Cas didn’t even know what rimming WAS when Dean picked him up, and now Cas bends over and spreads his cheeks for Dean’s tongue every chance he can get.  And Cas has a hole that Dean wants to take to church - tight and pink and so fucking smooth.  

Cas is so small Dean can pick him up and his favorite fucking thing is looking in the mirror and seeing his hard cock nudge up against that perky little ass because it always looks like there’s no way it’s gonna fit.  But Cas can fucking take it, with that willful grimace on his face and those soft, determined grunts as he pushes himself open.  


	4. Gangbang, Dean/Sam/Cas/Benny/Victor/Cain/Aaron

Sam is his baseline for cocks in his ass, always has been.  Long and thick and he can keep a fucking hardon for-fucking-ever.  He’s strong enough to take Dean straddled on top of him while Cas backs him up, strong enough to hold still while Cas slips in beside him.  The best thing about DP is that he couldn’t set the pace if he tried, he just has to let Cas snap into him with that maddening, fuck-machine efficiency of his, his soft growls and his hand clenching Dean’s jaw open.

It’s not just Sam and Cas doing double duty.  Benny’s got a cock you can taste just thinking about it, and he always whispers the nastiest shit in Dean’s ear with honey-drip accent of his.  When he takes Dean’s mouth he’s slow and steady, likes the soft choke when he holds Dean down.

Victor likes to muscle in, cocky confidence and rough tugs on Dean’s hair when he hip-checks Benny and slides in next to him.  He likes it wet, when Dean moans foamy around the stretch of their cocks and tears squeeze out of his eyes.

Cain likes to hover over him, bear muscle menace with that big daddy cock and that smirk on his face.  He spits in Dean’s hand for him before he lets Dean start jacking him.  He slicks his own fingers in the lube-fucked mess of Dean’s ass and tugs, smiling when Dean grunts filthy around Benny and Victor.

Aaron’s the sweet one, blood-shot eyes half lidded as he fucks into Dean’s hand and pays the favor back with his mouth on Dean’s aching cock.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Adam/Samandriel, twink and bears

Unf unf fucking unf, yes, this is the kind of thing I would probably write as a background pairing in like a Destiel fic but my God does this deserve fleshing out.  

Little twink Alfie!!!!!  And Michael and Adam, the couple that even jaded pervs Dean and Castiel are a little bit afraid of.  Adam’s got those sleepy bedroom eyes that just look like sin and Michael looks like the kind of guy who’ll kick you in the nuts as fast as he’ll kiss you stupid.  So of course they set their sights on actual baby deer Alfie, all 125 pounds of him soaking wet.  He blushes like he’s never seen a dick before but they all know Alfie’s the one who trotted his sweet little ass into a leather bar looking for trouble.  Alfie acts all bashful and shy as they peel his clothes off and pry his mouth open for each other’s cocks but no amount of squirming can hide how hard his little dick is.  He makes the cutest fucking faces, with his brow all scrunched up as he tries to suck them both off at the same time, or the way he pouts with frustration when Adam holds his hands behind his back and tells him he’s coming on a cock or he’s not coming at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg/Castiel, blasphemy, underage, BDSM

Megstiel, blasphemy, underage, BDSM

/wraps an arm around you.

Oh honey I am SO INTO IT.  While blasphemy doesn’t really hit any buttons for me normally (secular lefty parents, I missed out on all that good religious guilt) the idea of guilty religious Cas just  _ruins_  me.  Whether he’s a priest and Meg tempts him away from every single one of his vows, where it feels like abandoning his celibacy is the least of his sins because the things she does to him are obscene, or he’s just faithful and tortured and so hung up about sex but he can’t say no to Meg, God, I just want ALL of the guilt-ridden Cas.

And because I like my special hell extra-crispy, can we talk about catholic school girl Meg and priest Cas?! How she lives to torture him, to bend over when it’s just them in the classroom and flash her panties, how she sits in the front of the class and spreads her legs under her desk so only Father Castiel can see her touching herself while he stutters his way through catechism.  She waits until he’s in the confessional and then she spins him the filthiest secrets she can dream up just to hear the hot huffs of his breath as he gives in and puts a hand on himself.  They fuck in the old storage room next to the gym and he comes inside her with his face pressed against a trash-heap statue of St. Sebastian.

WAIT WAIT WAIT AND and and priest Cas who visits pro-dom Meg once a month, whenever he can’t stand the itch under his skin, who tells himself none of it counts because they don’t really have sex, not in any way he was ever taught to understand it.  She beats him raw and fucks him rawer, until he feels like every inch of his body is quivering pink like the pussy she taunts him with when she gets herself off, boot pressed into his balls and the slick black of her latex nun’s habit letting loose a few of her luscious curls.  She’s beautiful and vicious, one of the lions men like him used to get fed to and he adores her almost as much as he hates himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Charlie/Dark Charlie, BDSM

Charliecest, BDSM

Ugh, yes, every statement in here is true.  

I relate to Charlie on so many levels - ginger, queer, nerd, awkward, the list goes on.  I’m also completely convinced that Charlie is kinky as fuck.  You don’t grow up reading comic books and not come out a little scarred!  

You know baby queer Charlie was obsessed with anything involving women being tied up and it fucked with her so much, how turned on she got seeing her favorite characters rendered powerless like that.  Because she’s a feminist and she believes in empowerment and women existing outside the male gaze!  But God it always got her so wet to imagine Kitty Pryde lashed to a chair and begging for help.  She’s never cosplayed Emma Frost because she’s still embarrassed by the fact that her go-to spank bank withdrawal is imagining herself in that outfit just wreaking havoc on a sea of begging pussy at the Hellfire club.

And Charlie knows BDSM.  Kinky people are the nerdiest people on earth and Charlie immediately felt at home the first time she watched two grown men argue with each other about the precise composition of someone’s home-woven bondage rope.  She knows her knots and her hitches and every tired argument about “you shouldn’t really call it shibari, kinbaku is the far more accurate blah blah blah”.  She likes playing in public, likes the social atmosphere and the chance to show off her work.  She’s got no lack of willing partners, everyone knows picking up rope bunnies at a con is like shooting scantily-clad fish in a barrel.  

She’s always so, so mindful of being a good top, too.  She probably over-communicates and tends to hound her partners about their aftercare needs, even if Gilda really, she promises, seriously, Charlie, only needs a candy bar and a quick cuddle.  That guilt is still in her, despite all the intellectual debates and subreddit disasters she’s been through.  She knows she holds herself back.  It’s scary to think about how much she’d like it.

Then she  _splits_.

Good Charlie’s first thought is how fucking sexy Dark Charlie is.  The way Dark Charlie just boxes her in against the wall, knee spreading her legs and her lips (who knew she looked so good in a dark plum shade?) curling up.

“We’re gonna have some fun.”

Dark Charlie doesn’t hold back anything.  Dark Charlie pulls her hair so hard she goes teary eyed.  Dark Charlie calls her a whore while they’ve still got their clothes on.  Dark Charlie likes to choke her out until they’re both weak in the knees and wet between their legs and when Dark Charlie slides a hand down to touch herself Good Charlie shudders right through it.  

She’s not in any rush to put herself back together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain/Castiel, BDSM

Cain/Castiel, BDSM

OMG bb I fell asleep before I got this last night.  Plus side I’ve been daydreaming about it all day :)

We share a headcanon when it comes to top Cain, for real.  I feel like Cain is a really old-guard leather daddy, the sort of guy who’s a legend in his local scene.  Half the doms are terrified of him, forget the newby subs who tramp in with their half-cocked notions of speaking without being spoken to or using their own names.  Cain doesn’t have time for any of that new school bullshit.  But then Cas comes along, beautiful and so bravely vulnerable, the sort of boy who’ll just rip his chest open for you and Cain knows he can make something out of him.

Cas loves order and obedience comes as easy to him as breathing.  Sometimes his empathy can be crippling and just exhausting but when he’s with Cain, anticipating his every need, keyed in to his every gesture, Cas can finally be at peace.

And Cain is such a show-off.  He loves the envious stares when he leads Cas in on his leash, when he spanks that little twink ass of his cherry red and Cas thanks him for it.  He loves seeing that ass up in the air when Cas crawls to his feet, stuffed with the pretty little plug and cockring combo Cain bought him.  (I[’m totally picturing this one](https://www.extremerestraints.com/bizarre-butt-plugs_7/anal-intruder-cockring_2845.html)).  Cain values the old traditions and he gets Cas his own boot black kit so he can watch Cas kneel and shine his boots like they’re going back behind a glass case at the Met.  

Cain loves shaving his boy, with a boar bristle brush and a straight razor so sharp he can hear it sing.  Cas doesn’t even twitch when Cain presses the flat of the blade against his hole, just spreads himself wider so Cain can drag it over the barely-there stubble starting to grow in.  Only real men get to have hair down there.

And God, Cas’ mouth was made to warm a cock.  Cain can pass hours with some good conversation, four fingers of bourbon, and Cas moaning wet around his dick.  He doesn’t get hard unless Cas does something to earn it.  Whenever someone compliments him on how well-trained Cas is, Cain just hauls him up by the hair, grinning tightly at Cas’ quivering, spit-wet lips and his wide eyes and the way he sighs when Cain mutters, “Yeah, the boy ain’t so bad.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Aaron, BDSM, marijuana

Dean/Aaron, drugs, BDSM

I never understood why fandom didn’t run with Aaron more - like, it’s white dick, fandom, this is your wheelhouse, no?

First of all, he’s a stoner, with all the wonderful, giggly, happy Dean fucking that entails.  Aaron doesn’t ask him hard questions or get all weird when he needs to leave, he just goes to town on Dean’s dick while he’s burning a spliff and he always has like 5 kinds of cereal in his house.

Also Aaron is such a bear cub, like I will never understand why every leather bar/bear/BDSM fic doesn’t have him as a background character.  Like maybe Dean sees him at bear night and Dean wasn’t sure what he was in the mood for, maybe a big daddy bear, maybe some little otter twink to split open on his dick and then this fucknuts adorable little cub face just stumbles in all wide-eyed and smiling and Dean just puts his arm around him and tells Aaron he’ll break him in real slow if Aaron asks him nice.


End file.
